Phobos
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: When a kid named Johnny shows up, saying how he and his brother are the last of the Phobos Kingdom, Serena has alot on her hands when he asks to marry Rini. Will she let him? How does Rini feel about this?
1. Mystery Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1

The Mystery Child

The Sailor Scouts were down and the rain was beginning was falling hard. Sailor Moon stood up and even though she was hurt, she tried to fight.

"I thought the Sailor Scouts would be hard to beat, but this was as easy as playing tag with the slowest people on earth," the creature said in a hissing voice. A red rose fell. It made its mark in the sidewalk.

"Sailor Scouts, are you alright?" a man asked from the roof of a shed.

"Well if it isn't Tuxedo Mask," the creature said.

In the bush, a boy named Johnny was watching. He tried to keep hidden, but when he saw his hero and heroines , he jumped. The creature saw Johnny's hair. The creature walked over to Johnny and grabbed Johnny's shirt collar.

"Give up or this boy dies," the creature said.

"Help me princess of the moon," Johnny said.

"Put him down," Tuxedo Mask ordered. The creature threw Johnny and ran away. Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts ran over to Johnny. Johnny laid unconsciousness as each Sailor Scout pitched an idea. Sailor Moon was to take care of Johnny.

One week after the attack, Serena watched Johnny as he woke.

"Where am I?" Johnny asked as he looked around Serena's room.

"You're at my house," Serena answered.

"Moon Princess, I'm from the planet Mars or I should say Phobos, one of Mars' moons," Johnny said.

"How do you know I'm the Moon Princess?" Serena asked.

"The whole universe knows and besides I'm the prince of Phobos," Johnny answered "Wait, you're not the princess of the moon, you're the queen. I'm looking for Princess Rini."

"I'm not Rini, but I'm the Moon Princess," Serena said.

"I'm on a mission not a queen search," Johnny said angrily. Serena looked hurt. "I'm sorry I upset you, Queen Serenity," Johnny said.

"No not at all. So you came here to look for Rini. Why?" Serena asked.

"I search for Princess Rini because Phobos' King and Queen are dead and so I come to see if Princess Rini would marry me," Johnny answered.

"Marry you. What is your real name?" Serena asked.

"I am Prince Johnny the 2nd," Johnny answered.

"Why do you want to marry Rini?" Serena asked.

"My older brother will become King of Phobos with his bride and so I would like to have Princess Rini's hand in marriage for when you, Queen Serenity and King Endymion die," Johnny answered.

"How old are you?" Serena asked.

"I'm 9," Johnny answered. The phone rang. Johnny jumped and hit his head on the wall.

"Hello, this is Serena," Serena said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Serena, this is Amy. Has the little boy woke up?" Amy asked on the other line.

"He has and he says he is from Phobos," Serena answered.

"Why is he here?" Amy asked.

"To marry Rini when Darin and I die," Serena answered.

"Okay, What is his name?" Amy asked.

"Prince Johnny the 2nd," Serena answered.

"What is wrong on Phobos?" Amy asked.

"The King and Queen died and Johnny's older brother is the new king," Serena answered.

"Hmm. Weird though," Amy said.

"Did Mina find anything in the area the we found Johnny at," Serena asked.

"Yes. Mina and I will be over in a minute to show you what was found," Amy answered.

"Okay. Bye," Serena said.

"Bye," Amy said. They both hung up.

"I left something at the park," Johnny said.

"Don't worry Mina and Amy are coming over here to show us something they found.

A/n: I had writers block for this one. I'll try to update so. Next Chapter is call Phobos Armor.-Lady Kagome0101


	2. Phobos Armor

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2

Phobos Armor

Amy and Mina came over to Serena's place with a black backpack with weird symbols on it.

"That's my bag," Johnny said.

"Prove it," Mina said.

"The bag has my name on it," Johnny said as he point to the weird symbols. Mina tried to open the bag but it wouldn't let her.

"Open it, please," Serena said. Johnny muttered some words in a weird voice. The bag opened. Inside the bag was some sort of battle armor, shoes that looked like they came from Ancient Rome, and sword.

"How can all this fit in that little bag?" Amy asked.

"It's not your normal Earth backpack, it's bag the enters a storage gate and only people from Phobos can use the bag," Johnny answered.

"So what is all this battle stuff for?" Mina asked as she picked up the sword. Johnny took the sword from Mina.

"Do not touch it. This stuff is for when I need to go into a battle," Johnny answered. Serena ignored Johnny and picked up the shoes. "Queen Serenity, put that down, it will shock you," Johnny said. He was too late. Serena fell down as she fell asleep.

"Why did she fall asleep?" Mina asked. Johnny took the shoes from Serena's hand.

"This shock will not hurt you, but it'll put you to sleep," Johnny answered.

"You girls are way too fast," Luna said as she came through the window.

"Ahh! There are black cats on this planet," Johnny shouted as he dove under Serena's desk.

"Hi Luna, this is Johnny and he is from Phobos," Mina said. Luna poked Serena a few times.

"Don't try waking her. She touched my battle shoes and got herself shocked," Johnny said. Johnny crawled out from under the desk. He walked over and put his stuff back in the backpack.

"You know you could go to school with Rini," Mina said.

"Going to Earth school with Princess Rini would be a honor. The bedroom door opened. Rini walked in and sat next to Amy.

"Who are you?" Rini asked.

"I am Prince Johnny the 2nd," Johnny answered.

"Don't worry he's harmless, but stay away from his stuff," Mina said.

"When will Serena wake up?" Amy asked.

"Let's see. I say about in 5 more minutes," Johnny answered.

"Okay, the creature that attacked you last week has been spotted," Luna said.

"Uh, there's a side effect to the shock. The side effect is that if he or she has super powers, he or she are normal for 2 days," Johnny said.

"That's great," Luna said.

"I guess we can fight without Sailor Moon, besides we have prince of Phobos," Mina said.

"No way. I am not very good when it comes to battles," Johnny said.

"We could try to find Tuxedo Mask," Amy said.

"I know who can help you. His name is King Endymion," Johnny said. Luna shook her head.

"This is your fault so you'll have to fight," Luna said.

"It's not my fault. I told her not to touch my stuff but she didn't listen," Johnny said.

"I don't care. You have to fight," Luna said.

A/n: Sorry for the cliffy. Next chapter is a funny chapter. It's called The Battle and Rini's new crush.


	3. The Battle and Rini‘s new crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3

The Battle and Rini's new crush

"Why do I have to battle?" Johnny asked as he pulled out his armor.

"You're a prince and usually a prince would fight," Luna answered. Johnny walked out into the hall and found the bathroom. "Now, you two need to find Ray and Lita," Luna said. Amy and Mina nodded and got up to leave.

"See you later," Rini said. Amy nodded and they left.

"I look funny," Johnny said when he came back. He looked like a knight from the medieval ages, but he didn't have a helmet.

"You look like a true warrior," Luna said.

"Thank you, but one more change in armor," Johnny said. He left the room and came back after five minutes. Johnny's armor changed from silver to black and gold. Johnny's hair was covered by a helmet. The only thing you able to see was his eyes.

"You look cool," Rini said.

"Thank you," Johnny said. Rini blushed.

"Stop flirting and get your butt down to the battle field," Luna said.

"Right," Johnny said as he jumped from the window.

"He is hopeless," Luna said shaking her head.

At the battle

"You call yourselves Sailor Scouts," the creature said.

"Don't give up yet," Sailor Mars said.

"Die you ugly thing!" a voice shouted. The creature's left arm fell to the ground. The arm dissolved into dust. The Sailor Scouts looked to see who cut the arm off.

"It's a knight," Sailor Venus said.

"Sailor Scouts, are you alright?" the knight asked. The Sailor Scouts nodded. The knight took off his helmet.

"Hi Johnny," Sailor Venus said.

"Look out!" Sailor Mercury yelled. The creature hit Johnny in the back of the head. Johnny fell to his knees. Blood came down from the back of his head.

"Die monster," Johnny said. The sword went right through the creature. "Uh oh, my human form is dieing," Johnny said. Johnny fell to the ground as the creature turned into dust. When Johnny stood up he was different.

"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I am Prince Jonathan the 2nd," Johnny answered. Johnny stepped into the light. His hair turned from brown to blonde. Johnny's eyes were no longer brown but icy blue. The armor had turned from black and gold to white and gold. "The creature killed my human form and so this id my true form," Johnny said.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter is called A date.-Lady Kagome0101


	4. A date

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

A date

When Johnny returned to Serena's house Serena was awake.

"You're finally awake," Johnny said with a laugh.

"Sir, you can't just come into somebody's home," Serena said.

"I'm Johnny. Your memory must have been fried," Johnny said.

"You don't look like Johnny," Serena said.

"The creature killed my human form," Johnny said.

"Okay, so your human form is a shorter version of the real you," Serena said.

"Yes, only the real me is way cooler. Besides Earthlings don't have fangs," Johnny said. He opened his mouth to show two pearly white fangs. The fangs look like wolf fangs. Johnny shut his mouth and walked up to Serena's room. Johnny opened the door and saw Rini reading.

"Hi Johnny," Rini said.

"Hello Princess Rini," Johnny said. He walked over to his bag. "Don't tell anyone that my real name is Hikaru and that Johnny is my Earth name," Johnny said as he opened the bag. He pulled out his Earth pajamas and walked out. Rini thought he went to the guest room to change. She walked out and walked to the bathroom. She was going to brush her teeth and then go back to reading. Rini opened the door and saw Johnny taking off his battle top. Johnny blushed and hid behind the shower curtain.

"This is embarrassing," Johnny said.

"You look cute in your pajama pants," Rini said. She pointed to his pants. On Johnny's pajama pants were stars and knights. The redness of Johnny's face was deep red. Johnny tried to act like he didn't mind but was unable.

"Can I finish dressing in peace?" Johnny asked. Rini laughed as she left. Serena saw Rini coming out of the bathroom.

"What happen?" Serena asked.

"Mr. Weird is changing and I walked in on him," Rini said.

"About him, Rini can you come to my room," Serena said. Rini shrugged. Serena and Rini walked back to Serena's room as Johnny came out. "Johnny, you come too," Serena said. Johnny walked to Serena's room.

"So, what do you want?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, tell Rini what you told me," Serena said ignoring Johnny's question. Rini sat down on the computer chair and waited.

"Rini, I came to Earth to find the moon princess. My older brother, Malcolm is the king of Phobos and his bride will become the queen. I was sent here by my brother to either find a wife of a girlfriend. My brother also told me to find a girl I loved and protect her with my life. I thought of you. I know we're young but when Queen Serenity and King Endymion die I wish to have your hand in marriage. I know a lot about your mom but little about you and so I thought you could tell me more about yourself," Johnny said. Rini sat there. In her mind were to voices fighting. One voice belonged to Rini's good side and the other belonged to Rini's bad side.

"Turn him down," the bad said.

"Tell him you'll tell him about yourself," the good said.

"He is going to leave someday so say no," the bad said.

"Give him a chance," the good said.

Back at the room Serena waited for Rini's answer.

"I tell some things about me," Rini said. Serena thought about her date with Darin.

"How about you two go on a date," Serena said. 'This will probably make Rini hate him' Serena thought

"Sure," Rini said.

"You two can come with Darin and me next week and that should give you sometime to see if you can be a paperboy," Serena said.

'I'm not liking this one bit' Johnny thought. Johnny walked out to the hallway. Serena's mom was coming up the stairs.

"Oh, you must be Rini's friend that came here for a visit," Serena's mom said.

"Yes, I am. Can I stay here until my family is out of the hospital?" Johnny asked.

"Sure you can," Serena's mom answered. Johnny walked down towards the guest room. Johnny laid down on the bed. He turned off the lamp that was beside the bed on the nightstand.

_Dream 1_

_The Sailor Scouts, Rini, and Johnny were battling this creature. No one was able to strike the creature. It struck its enemies which was the Sailor Scouts, Rini, and Johnny. The creature had a sword and when it pulled the sword out he went to kill Rini. Johnny ran and jumped in front of Rini. Johnny pulled out his sword. The creature came closer. When the creature stuck its sword through Johnny's heart Johnny struck the creature the creature died and so did Johnny. Rini put Johnny's head on her lap._

_"Rini, I'm sorry. I love you no matter where I am. Remember that I'm with you everyday," Johnny said. He shut his eyes. Rini started to cry. Sailor Moon walked over to Rini._

_"We will have a funeral," Sailor Moon said. Sailor Moon picked Johnny up. Johnny's body glowed. The body turned into a ball. The ball floated over to Rini's hands. The ball turn into a locket. The front of the locket said 'I love you no matter where I am. Remember that I'm with you everyday'. Inside the locket was a picture of Johnny and Rini. Rini smiled. She stood up and walked away. Sailor Moon was about to run after Rini but somebody held her back. She looked behind her. She saw Johnny except his body was glowing._

_"You should leave Rini alone for a while," Johnny said as he disappeared._

_End Dream 1_

Johnny woke up. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. The clock said 6 o'clock. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Rini and Serena walked by at 7 o'clock.

"Johnny, today is the day you get a paper route," Serena said. Johnny stood up.

"Yes, I guess I could, Queen Serenity," Johnny said.

"Oh, call me Serena and call Rini by her name also," Serena said. Bacon could be smelled from upstairs. Johnny liked the smell so he threw on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and black sneakers. He ran down the hall and down the stairs. He sat the table and a plate of food was put in front of him.

"Johnny, tell me where you came from," Serena's mom said.

"I'm from China but I am Japanese," Johnny said. He took a bite of bacon.

"You seem to like bacon," Rini said with a laugh. Johnny nodded. After breakfast Serena took Johnny sown to the newspaper place. Johnny got a paper route on three different streets.

"Your evil," Jimmy said.

"I know but just put on your helmet," Serena said ignoring what Johnny had said. Serena bought Johnny a bike and a helmet for his paper routes. Johnny was given a bag that held the papers in and his bike had a removable basket. Johnny put 10 papers in the basket and the other papers went in the bag.

"Is 31 papers to much for you?" Serena's mom asked.

"No," Johnny said. He pedaled out of the driveway. He threw the first paper. It landed on the porch. Johnny smiled. He continued to throw the papers that needed to be on the porches and the papers that went someplace he got right.

Two hours past and Johnny came back.

"Earth pets are evil," Johnny said. He was al scratched up and bruised because he rode near an evil dog.

"Oh Johnny, you're home," Serena said. Johnny walked over and was about to sit on the chair. "Johnny, go get a bath," Serena said. Johnny also was covered in dirt. He walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He started the water when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Johnny asked.

"It's Rini," Rini answered. Johnny opened the door. Rini was holding a towel and a wash cloth. She handed them to Johnny and left. Johnny shut the door.

The date came. Serena was helping Johnny put his tuxedo on.

"I only made a enough money to go to the movies not a restaurant," Johnny said.

"Oh, quit your bickering and put your shoes on," Serena said. Rini and Serena were wearing the same type of dress. The dress was whitish pinkish.

"You look handsome," Rini said. Johnny's blonde hair was brushed instead of it looking like he got out of bed and the only thing weird was the Band-Aid on his right cheek.

Darin, Serena, Johnny, and Rini sat down at a table. Johnny took Rini's chair and pulled it out for her. After that he took the seat next to her.

"What a gentleman your son is," the waiter said.

"He's not our son. We're taking our daughter's boyfriend and her out to eat," Darin said. The waiter took there order and left.

"I am not the son of King Endymion, I'm the son of King Tamiki," Johnny said.

"Call me Darin on Earth and your pretend Earth father's name is Ray Tamiki," Darin whispered. The food came after awhile. Johnny remembered the way Serena's mom told him how to at a fancy restaurant.

After 1 hour of having to act right Johnny and Rini got to leave. Johnny and Rini walked to the bridge that went over the river.

"Rini, I have something for you," Johnny said as he pulled a little black box from his pocket. He opened the box. It was a locket and a ring. The ring had a silverfish stone all around it and the front of the locket said Love is true. Rini opened the locket. A little dot was on the right side. "Say cheese," Johnny said. Rini reached up and kissed Johnny. The picture was taken. The locket showed a hologram picture of Johnny and Rini kissing. The kiss wasn't a kiss on the cheek, it was a kiss on the lips. Johnny blushed. Rini was also blushing.

"Sorry, I meant to kiss you on the cheek," Rini said. The left side of the locket glowed. When the light faded a poem was there. It read:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I love you Rini_

_And I hope you love me too _

_-Johnny_

_Rini ran over to Johnny and hugged him. _

"I love this gift," Rini said.

On the other bridge Serena and Darin saw Rini's first kiss.

"He is a little weird, but you got to hand it to him for making Rini happy when she's embarrassed," Darin said. He laughed. Serena and him began to walk home.

A/n: I know. This chapter is so long. It's the longest one so far. Next chapter is called The message from home. Oh I'm putting this on hold till I catch up on my other fanfic.-Lady Kagome0101


End file.
